


Uspomene

by moon_girl_world



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Death, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_girl_world/pseuds/moon_girl_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uspomene

**Author's Note:**

> Uspomene. Lebdjele su poput leptira.   
> A onda su se jednako brzo smežurale i pocrnjele kao da im je netko približio krila vatri.

\- Ako naveče bude do kasno sjedio, nadao se da će prespavati cijeli dan koji dolazi sutra. Ipak, otvorio je oči već u sedam ujutro, i sunčeva svjetlost mu je istog trenutka spržila zjenice. 

Džim je prebacio ruku preko lica i nepomično ležao, bolno svjestan stvarnosti tog dana. 

20 novembar, dan kada se njegov svijet nepovratno promjenio. 20 novembar, dan kad je sve otišlo kvragu, ali ruku na srce, to se dogodilo jako davno. 

Telefon na noćnom ormariću prodorno je zazvonio, a Džim se jedva odupro želji da ga razbije, ležao je i slušao kako mu svaki zvuk telefona probija bubnjiće, poput šiljka za led. 

Budući da zvonjava nije prestala, ispružio je ruku i iščupao kabl iz zida. Nema ga ko zvati, žaliti, ili govoriti da je vrijeme da krene dalje, a nije želio ni da ga maltretiraju pitanjima kad će opet početi raditi. 

\- Šta bi rekli na odgovor nikad?

Samo želi da zaboravi prošlost, zapravo sve iz prošlosti osim starog prijatelja kojeg nikako nije želio smjestiti tu. 

 

\- Svjestan da nema šanse da ponovo zaspi dok mu glava puca po šavovima, Džim se dovukao do ruba kreveta i spustio stopala na pod. Tražio je zaborav, ali i dalje se morao suočiti sa današnjim danom.

Ne otvarajući oči pritisnuo je prstima sljepočnice i rukama prekrio lice. Zabio je dlanove u očne šupljine i masirao ih kao da će otjerati oblak koji mu je lebdio u vidnom polju. 

 

-Ah Bones, izgovorio je naglas. 

-Da je barem on ovdje, znao bi kako da otjeram ovu tupu bol.

Krajičkom oka je ugledao nešto boje breskve i pogledao prema ružama koje je juče kupio. Njezine omiljene ruže. Savršene nijanse. Trebao bi ih odnijeti na grob, ali nije znao može li podnijeti da stane iznad one mramorne ploče i hiljaditi put kaže da mu je žao. 

\- Majka. 

Njeno ime je prolazilo njegovim umornim mozgom dozivajući uspomene. Lebdjele su poput leptira.   
A onda su se jednako brzo smežurale i pocrnjele kao da im je netko približio krila vatri. 

\- Nje više nema. 

\- Mrtva je. 

\- Ne vraća se kući. 

Mehaničkim je koracima krenuo bos po drvenom do dnevne sobe. Sve je bilo onako kako je ona ostavila. Prostorija je bila odraz njene osobnosti. Otmjena, elegantna. On je bio pomalo aljkav. 

Vratio se u kuhinju i zastao ispred vaze sa ružama. Drhtavim je prstima dodirnuo jednu meku laticu. 

\- A gdje li je on svih ovih godina, je li dobro? 

Ruže su mu se tresle u rukama, i prava istina je bila da sjećanje na njega nije bio u stanju podjeliti ni sa kim. Najviše sa samim sobom.

Jedino se njega sjeća potpuno, držao se za to sjećanje i onda kada se sve raspadalo. Suze su mu pekle oči, te je stisnuo čeljust, čvrsto odlučivši da neće dopustiti emocijama da ga svladaju. Srce mu je udaralo poput pneumatskog čekića u prsima. Želio je još jednom da ga vidi da mu pokaže kako je naučio svladati emocije, da vidi kako je ipak jak, da vidi da ga prošlost nije svladala.

\- Kad bi barem imao još jednu priliku. 

Ubijala ga je spoznaja da ni njega više nema, i da nikada više neće imati tu priliku. 

\- Uzeo je ključeve i krenuo prema ulaznim vratima, te čvrsto naumio da se suoči sa današ  
njim danom, jer i on bi htio da se suoči, zar ne?   
Njegov stari prijatelj.

\- Neko je bio ovdje. Vjerovatno jutros. Na grobu je bilo svježe cvijeće i majčin spomenik je stajao na kasnojutarnjem suncu. 

\- Voljena supruga, majka i kći. 

Voljeli su je, cijela njena obitelj ju je obožavala. I on takodjer, beskrajno ju je volio, iako joj nikada nije rekao. 

Mrzio je ovo mjesto. 

Nije više mogao podnijeti taj osjećaj ni trenutka, okrenuo se i teška koraka krenuo. Blokirao je sve osim ceste ispred sebe. Mogao se nositi sa tupilom. 

Ušao je u kuću i upio još više tišine, kad je zatvorio vrata sa sobom. Na trijemu je stajao veliki paket, ali je prošao kraj njega - samo sa jednom željom - istuširati se.

Kad je Džim ponovo otvorio oči, vani je bio mrak. Nekako mu je uspjelo prespavati cijelo popodne. Nije se žalio. To je značilo mnogo bliže trenutku kad će 20. novembar ostaviti iza sebe. 

Taman je otvorio ulazna vrata, ne trudeći se da upali svjetlo, sjeo je na klupu ispred. Pogled mu je pao na paket koji tu stoji ko zna koliko. Ispružio je ruku i upalio svjetlo, uvukao prste u čvrstu kutiju. Izvukao je snop papira različitih veličina i oblika. Bilo je i grafova i materijala sa koordinatama. 

Kad je našao pismo koje je stajalo na dnu kutije, smrznuo se. 

\- Je li ovo neka izopačena šala?  
\- Tko bi, kvragu izveo ovako nešto i zašto? 

\- Ne. Nema šanse. Neće si dopustiti tračak nade koji je probijai put godinama. Takve se stvari ne događaju. 

Molio se za čudo više nego što je želio priznati, ali njegove molitve su ostale bez odgovora. Ili možda nisu?

Još jednom je razmotao mali zgužvani papir i pogledao potpis. Jedna riječ. Jedno ime. 

Spok.


End file.
